


The littlest of things

by GloomyCamomile



Series: Slice of reapers' life aka 13th department [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, William being the sassy bitch he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyCamomile/pseuds/GloomyCamomile
Summary: basically this au: I hc that the realm of death is a neutral territory thus can be treated as a buffer point for demons who want to ascend/angels who were deprived of their wings but did not fell. and for those cases there's a separate department + I like to think that there're born reapers whose ancestors were in fact subspecies of demons but this is another can of wormsVictor - young demon who is working in a reaper organisation due to personal reasons
Relationships: William T. Spears/Original Character(s)
Series: Slice of reapers' life aka 13th department [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The littlest of things

**Author's Note:**

> basically this au: I hc that the realm of death is a neutral territory thus can be treated as a buffer point for demons who want to ascend/angels who were deprived of their wings but did not fell. and for those cases there's a separate department + I like to think that there're born reapers whose ancestors were in fact subspecies of demons but this is another can of worms 
> 
> Victor - young demon who is working in a reaper organisation due to personal reasons

**"How it went? Did he tell you to politely fuck off?"**

Victor waited for an answer. Or any reaction honestly speaking. Any reaction would be good at this point - he can't even remember how many times he spoke this question.

Will you...

May I...

Your hand...

_Do you love me?_

Always with a smile. Always with little bit of laugh in his eyes. It's not serious, isn't it? It's just a joke... 

_...it's not a joke and we both know this._

**"Quite the opposite actually."**

**"Oh?"**

William doesn't even look at him.

_As usual. Victor is just a "filthy demon" after all, isn't he?_

"Honestly."

He did not expected to hear this voice, he did not expect it at all. Much less - to meet the stare of the yellow-green eyes.

_Like cold peridots amongst the colored glass..._

"This is very impolite to ask such kind of a question without accompanying it with a gift - a symbol of commitment."

"Isn't it just a formality?"

"Aren't you demons all about formality?"

Victor bows his head with a smile.

**"What did he ask for?"**

**Victor leaned back lifting his eyes up towards the ceiling.**

**"Just a one simple thing yet the only thing that I can't acquire without actively trying to."**

_...how curious._

"And what gift..." Victor gestures, looking for right words " ...would you like to see from me? Gold? Jewelry? The moon from the sky?"

"Just for the smallest of things." William pretends to not notice a wide smile on the young demon's face. "A one single white feather from your wings."

**Woman loudly laughed.**

**"Now that's a burn! I'm sorry dear, seems like you're not getting that sassy ass anytime soon."**

**"Well, some things are worth waiting for, miss Spears."**

Victor is shocked for a moment but quickly regains his composure.

"Is this what you really want?"

"This is the only thing my heart desires. Why, is this too much to ask of you, demon?"

_...do I love you?_

Victor shake his head.

_The proof that I value your trust. The proof that I care about your worries. The proof that I am no longer a demon._

"Not at all. This is indeed the littlest of things."

"So be it then."

William finally found files we was looking for and moved towards the door.

"When I bring you what you want..."

The reaper stopped.

"...may I ask then for your hand and your heart?"

"You may ask for my hand, yes."

"But your heart?"

"Why, it's already yours."


End file.
